


A Small Wager

by caalsio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Deepthroating, Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Fisting, Nook Eating, Trading Descendants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caalsio/pseuds/caalsio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivalry runs deeper than blood for The Marquise and The Orphaner, and the two strike a deal to exchange their descendants for an explicit rendezvous on their rival's ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Wager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cunningAesthete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningAesthete/gifts).



The decision was not a suggestion, not a question for the two descendants to ponder over at length. The choice had been made for them by their respective, domineering, inconsiderate, rude ancestors. The exchange was handled the same as any other hostage situation. The captains watched the trade-off, flanked by guards as the two passed each other over thin planks connecting the decks of the massive ships. Vriska and Eridan shot each other looks as their shoulders brushed in passing, Ampora looking for some shared shred of sympathy, but the Serket girl simply sneered. He'd get none of that from her.  
==  
Not a drop of nervousness had touched Vriska's psyche until she reached the other side, and The Orphaner took her hand in his considerably larger one. She'd never been introduced to him in person, the only visuals that had ever been presented to her were through descriptions or crude doodles from Mindfang's diaries. Face-to-face he towered over Vriska, the tip of her horns only grazing the height of Dualscar's collarbone. Doubt crept further into her mind, but at the very least she had confidence of victory over her rival.  
==  
Eridan was similarly affected, but the onset had been much earlier than Vriska's. He'd been living with his doubt for days since the first mention of the exchange. The sight of The Marquise, even from yards away, tied a knot into his stomach. Mindfang's intimidation did not lie in visible strength, but her expression exuded superiority. Spinneret was not tall or large, but she had generous curves where Eridan was used to sharp angles, and softness where he was used to hardness. Especially in the way that particular softness seemed precariously perched over her corset, threatening to spill at any moment. And yet it didn't. He couldn't help but stare. As Eridan approached her, not receiving the welcome Vriska was receiving in the same moment, he could hear The Marquise's throaty laughter. "This will be soooooooo easy."  
==  
Dual's chambers were deep beneath the ship, huge panes of glass stretched across the walls off the room, no doubt several feet thick, so that the sea life that surrounded the ship could be watched easily. As a sea-dweller, Vriska figured, it must be important to have that sense of being in the water. The thought soon died in her think pan as a deep chuckle sounded behind her.

"I'm pleased yer enjoyin tha scen'ry girl, but that isn't what ya came here for."

"Don't--" Vriska cleared her throat and started again, the word having died there with an embarrassing croak. "Don't worry. I haven't forgotten. I'm merely taking in the ambiance." She confidently slid up to the older troll then, taking the rough lapels of his coat in her slender hands. "However, I'm still trying to figure out the logistics of this little escapade. I'm not about to climb you. Although, I guess I could. If that's what you like."

"'ts yer show sweetheart, do whatcha comfortable with. Not like I ain't taken a few boots ta the face before."

"Pfft, I can see that."  
==  
In contrast, Spinneret's quarters were above the ship, stairs leading up to their expansive stretch. There were few windows, small sea ports of glass and overall the room was dim with what little light filtered through. Tiny particles of dust could be seen floating freely as large stretches of what seemed to be netting covered walls and even furniture. The decorations weren't as elaborate or ornate as what Eridan was used to.

 _I feel like I'm in a web._ Eridan loosened his collar as his eyes darted around. Despite feeling cramped and stuffy, the air in the room wasn't stagnant. He noticed in some corners vents where air must have been fed from on or below deck. He didn't have much time to ponder the inner workings of the ship. The fact he had even stepped foot on this ship for a reason other than attack still baffled him. And what would come next, well, he'd been trying to psych himself up for a while. Still, weakness was a sin on the seas and notoriety was at stake as well. He couldn't lose to Vriska. He'd make the first move.

"Not nervous, are you?" The Marquise inquired. As Eridan turned towards her, ready to appear incredulous and offended, Mindfang has already shrugged free of the loose fabric of her top, corset still in place. Those breasts Eridan had so obviously scanned before were now in full view, and, in extreme concentration, he forbade himself to fixate as before. Instead his eyes bore into Mindfang's eye patch.

"Not at all. I'm perfectly calm, thank you very much." Thankfully he noticed he still had some bite in his words. He'd be lost without that much.

She laughed again as she had before, but now the shaking of the action only worked against Eridan's willpower, eyes once again flicking towards the jiggling in his peripheral vision.

"Don't be afraid to look, boy. You'll be doing so much more than that soon, or at least I hope so. Try your worst. Do your best." Her grin reminded him of Vriska's, but with more purpose behind it--sweeps of experience had fine-tuned the expression so that with only a single, smooth curve that mouth projected so much more intent than Vriska could ever hope to muster. Honestly, it chilled him.  
==  
Vriska had managed to get the towering Dualscar down to her level by leading him towards the bed and pulling him down to kiss her. His tongue was slightly cooler than hers at first, but she quickly warmed it with her own. He had experience beyond her, that was clear, but Vriska tried to not let that discourage her, doing her best to ignore the awkward moments when their noses clashed or sharp teeth caught too quickly against a fleshier part. She made up for it, pulling his hands to cup her small breasts instead or moaning generously to reward him.

The Orphaner pulled back after enduring a long whine, "Ya gonna fake it the whole time?"

Her face flushed with blue, "I'm not faking it!" she protested despite clearly being caught. "I'm just... enhancing it."

"Ya won't have a need for that. I don't quite like being fooled. R'member it's a competition, darlin'. Ya don't wanna lose points for somethin' dumb, right?"

"N-no," Vriska replied sheepishly, mostly trying to play it cute, fingers softly running up and down the fringe of a damaged gill. So many scars, she wondered how many were caused by Mindfang. Maybe she could make her mark as well. She wondered if he'd return the gesture. She shivered. "I won't 'fake it', as you seem to call it," Vriska punctuated with a roll of her eyes.

"Good ta hear," Dualscar leaned in to scrape his teeth against her neck and got a genuine whimper out of the girl.

A mind control ban was a stipulation of the agreement to make sure Serkets couldn't rig the bet in their favor. But Vriska felt strangely as if her mind was being read and not the other way around. She wasn't used to that.

"Mmmm, more," she pleaded. Pleading already? She was disappointed in herself, but at the same time those teeth pricked her skin, Vriska's bulge stirred and her nook pulsed with anticipation.  
==  
He'd overcome. Unfortunately his accomplishment wasn't entirely due to his own merits, but Eridan managed to eventually nestle between Mindfang's generous tits. His fingers worked against the laces of the elaborate corset as he sucked the fleshy parts offered to him. Irritatingly, she still laughed or goaded him at times, but when he could make her gasp or tense beneath him, a goal could at least be kept in his mind. He'd fuckin' have her callin' his name by the end of it!

Finally, he'd managed to loosen the corset on a side just a little, just enough to feel like he was getting some where, and Eridan grunted a victory into Spinneret's chest. Once again she chuckled, a little more breathless than before, but still annoying.

"Little one, you're gonna be at that a long while. That thing's got a full 800 laces. You really wanna waste your time with that?" Mindfang caused Eridan to pause, his fingers angrily gripping at the stubborn laces he'd been toiling with the past few minutes. "Can't imagine what you'd wanna get at under there anyway unless you're really into grub scars. The real treasure is just a few inches south." She guided his clenched hand away from her guarded waist and between the curtain of her skirt--a continuation of the fabric now draped over that corset. She wore nothing else beneath the single layer, Eridan's hand grazed skin and nothing else.

"If anythin' you're the impatient one," Eridan commented. "But then again what else was I to expect from a troll of your status?" The Marquise could rip him apart if she so wished, not to mention easily creep into his mind, but he was fighting against his incompetence and that required a bit of daring.

"Oh dear, are you calling me low? Why don't you just shut up and fuck me already, I'm getting bored. And that's the worst thing you could possibly accomplish. How about you take that smart little tongue of yours and do something useful with it?" MIndfang peered down at him into his foggy glasses and the way his hair was starting to string out from the perfected coiffure. A perfect little mess.

Eridan pushed away from her with some force, enough to topple her into a seat, her legs falling open to present her expectant nook, a bulge just peeking out from the apex. Mindfang licked her lips and played along with the position he'd put her in, hooking a knee over the edge of an armrest to further stretch her thighs.

"I'm waitiiiiiiiing," she sang at him and the young Ampora lurched forward looking as if he was gritting his teeth with determination before dropping to his knees and planting his face into her wet nook. Mindfang squealed with laughter, "That's more like it, yes!" Her hands dropped to his head and gripped his horns, smoother and smaller than what she was accustomed to, and rolled her hips against his mouth.

It took Eridan a moment to assess, he could hardly breath with her so forcefully rutting against his mouth and nose, but instinct kicked in when his gills flared on his neck, and a full flow of oxygen poured into his system. Now the only problem was his glasses, now sitting more on his forehead than the bridge of his nose, and he swiped them away. It wasn't like he needed them to see in the first place. His tongue, that smart tongue, flicked against Mindfang's nook, or darted inside. Finally her laughter died replaced by gasps and grunts as her grip tightened around his horns. Every time she yanked him closer a shudder rode down his spine and Eridan's bulge restlessly curled and uncurled under his clothing. Spinneret's too slunk out of it's sheath, lashing out at his face, wiping across his forehead and eyes. Irritated, he reached up to grab it to hold it out of place. It took a couple of attempts before he could catch it and as Eridan squeezed it firmly, Mindfang yelped.

"Oooh, yes! Do both, you've got it!" She encouraged when cool bony fingers wrapped around her impatient bulge, slick and squirming.

At her words, Eridan obeyed, now that a rhythm was being set he was eager to please and gain something as rare to him as praise. He worked her bulge, fleshy and soft, a cool cerulean color that pulsed in his palm as he stroked it. His gills fluttered, still feeding him the air he couldn't obtain otherwise as his tongue delved deeper into the Serket's nook finding a spot that continuously made her whine.

"Stop, stop!" Mindfang urged, but Eridan refused. If he could make her pail like this, he'd win. Obviously. And winning his way was the most important thing.

But Eridan choked and coughed when suddenly hands clapped over his gills painfully. His chest burned and his filaments ached as he rocked back onto the floor in a fit. "What the f-fuck?!"

"I told you to fucking stop! Not my fault you can't listen. Being serviced by a sea-dweller is nice and all, but a girl has other needs too." She let out a sharp breath that Eridan pridefully read as over-exertion. But his pride died when he realized what need Mindfang referred to. Her buldge was swollen and eager to expel its genetic material. "Make this easy for me, cutie. Take off your clothes and get over here so I don't have to get up."  
==  
Vriska felt weak under Dualscar's touch. She'd meant to take charge, to show this Ampora that all Serkets were superior no matter station, status or age. And she was failing. Failing so fucking hard but it felt so good. She hated it and loved it and hated herself for loving it. Somehow he'd managed to keep a step ahead of her, fingers slipping between the folds of her nook when he noticed how wet she got or pumping her bulge when it started to get feisty. Vriska was disgusted with how high she realized her voice got when the feeling of two thick digits sunk deep within her. She clung to his large arms that easily enfolded her.

"How is Eridan even related to you? What a fucking dunce," she breathed unsure why she decided to bring him up. Maybe just to break up the constant swirl in her head.

"The boy's a work in progress," Dualscar responded. "But he's capable 'nuff."

"Nnnh, but I'm winning right??"

"Ah dunno, was expectin' a little more fight outa ya."

Vriska's skin flushed deeply, embarrassed that she disappointed on what she prided herself the most, a domineering personality. "What?! I-I still have fight in me!" Immediately she kicked his hand away and instantly regretted it when sudden emptiness filled her instead. She jumped off his broad lap and gestured at rolling up her sleeves despite her clothes being previously discarded and the sight of her bulge and nook dripping with material didn't help her case. "How 'bout you just sit back and I'll give you a taste of your own medicine, huh?"

"Think ya can do a number on me, eh?" Dualscar played along with her order, leaning back on the bed, stretching out his muscled torso, just as scarred and rough as the rest of him.

Dark purple streaks muted by the grey of his skin pointed out old injuries. Honestly, Vriska would've been content to ride his bulge and count the scars across his body and finger the ridges of his lower gills, but now she had a point to prove. Damn her pride. His bulge seemed to curl to call her towards him. She took a steeling breath and approached him, trying not to seem eager or nervous.

"Won't know 'til I try, anyway," she offered in her approach, fighting back a gulp as this troll, bigger and more masculine than she could hope to encounter for the rest of her sweeps, lay before her relaxed but expectant. She had a crush, it was true, despite never having met him before in her life. Mindfang's regaling over her and Dualscar's rivalry was enough to feed Vriska's fantasies.

She probed Dualscar's nook with two fingers, and was surprised to find how similar it felt to her own, warm and wet and pulsing. Somehow she expected a sea dweller to foster less familiar genetalia, but Vriska was glad the rumors were untrue. At least... so far. She mimicked his previous motions, slipping her digits between his folds and he grunted softly in response. But then.

"Ya ain't gonna do anythin like that darlin'. Ain't a delicate flower down there. Put a little heart into it, girl," The Orphaner chided, making her pause again.

Vriska grit her teeth this time. Ugh, she was a fucking disappointment and that would not stand. Not with the crew, not with Mindfang, and certainly not with herself. Swiftly her opposite hand took up the twisting bulge in front over her and held it securely so it wouldn't hinder Vriska from plunging two more fingers inside. /That/ got a better reaction out of him, and she was incited to curl her thumb against her palm to fully work Dualscar's seeping nook.

"How's that?" she breathed pushing her hand up to the wrist before she pulled away again and repeated the motion as she eventually discovered a rhythm, violet material shimmering over her skin.

"HAH!! 'Smore like it!" Dualscar groaned, his back starting to arch against the bed.

Vriska rutted against the corner of the mattress as she continued feeling flushed but determined not to give in too early. The wriggling mass in her other hand was hardly kept steady, and she wondered. Her mouth went to the side of the slick member just above a soft frill, and she sucked gently at first rolling her tongue over the flesh to remove the secreted lubrication. The taste was thick, heady and made her lightheaded for the moment. Vriska was surrounded by the feel, the taste, the smell of him. Dualscar was completely invading her senses that she didn't realize how much she was moaning against his bulge as it threatened to slip inside her mouth fully. She clenched a fist into his nook as Dualscar's thick bulge snaked into her mouth seemingly unafraid of her sharp teeth and fangs. That only made the older troll react stronger and his hips bucked forcing the needy bulge down Vriska's unprepared throat.

Her first reaction, oddly enough, was to try and swallow which only made things worse. The slimy intrusion only buried itself further and soon tears were pricking at her eyes when the air she attempted to find wouldn't come. Vriska pulled her hand free of Dualscar's nook and she slapped it wetly against his hip to created a resistance. She struggled, but couldn't come free of the thing. But after some movement, The Orphaner's hands gently curled around the girl's horns and he rolled his groin away from her and freed himself, freed her.

"Ya alright?" He asked, not mocking, but with real concern.

Vriska hardly caught it however, coughing and trying to choke down air at the same time. But she heard enough to nod as she beat a fist against her chest. "Fuck," she croaked, and followed with a weak laugh. "God dammit, I fucked that up, huh?" She roughly smeared the tears from her eyes, under her glasses.

Dualscar returned with a hearty laugh once he was sure she was well. "Doin' that, well, it takes a great deal a practice. I won't hold it against ya if it helps."

"Ugh. But it was good 'til then?" She felt a little defeated, angry that she didn't succeed, even at a thing that called for some experience. Especially at that.

He gestured down at himself with a grin that echoed one Vriska was used to seeing. Must be an Ampora thing. "I'm still in the game if you are."

"I didn't say I was giving up! And let Eridan win? Yeah fucking right." Her voice was still a little weak, but Vriska stuck to her word and climbed up onto the bed to lay on her back. She widened her legs, thin but long bulge still active above her exposed nook. "Besides, I'm sure that big bulge of yours will feel better in here anyway."  
==  
Eridan's moans echoed throughout the cabin, choppy but frequent as Mindfang bounced his thin frame in her lap, bulge filling his every hidden crevice. His own slopped with frustration against her restricted belly begging to be touched, but it's all he can do to grasp the back of the chair for balance and strength. He licked weakly at his lips, unable to recover some drool that dribbled down his chin as his mouth hangs open. His eyes glazed over, lost in the pleasure, the exertion of fucking.

Her voice too could be heard, but the noises Spinneret made were mostly muffled into Eridan's neck or shoulder as she bit down on the tender flesh. Fingers and nails stretched across his back holding Eridan in place as much as they dug into his skin to make him hiss. A moment passed before a pressure deep in Eridan's gut made him restless. He searched for words, but only mumbles tumbled from his mouth as he rode Mindfang roughly.

"Ah, is that so?" She replied to his incoherence with a satisfied grin. He needn't say anything for her to know what to expect. His body said enough, he was close, and frankly she was surprised the kid had lasted so long. "Want me to help?"

Eridan nodded, his claws too embedded in antique wood and fabric. A hand slipped from the small of his back following the jut of a hip before able fingers wrapped around his struggling bulge. He gasped then exhaled a, "Yes, fffuck."

She kneaded the slimy, wet bulge easily in her palm and peered upwards to watch his face and the way it changed so obviously with every motion and how he seemed oblivious to her watchfulness. Her bulge swirled deeply inside of Eridan, coaxing his orgasm with every stroke until he finally broke.

With a shudder and a whimper Eridan found his release, bulge and nook both secreted a heavy pool of violet material that soaked the pair thoroughly. He had no chance to come down from the sudden and blinding euphoria as Mindfang promptly gripped Eridan's ass before he was even complete and forced him to ride her bulge for a few more moments despite his weak protests. Her breaths came hard and quick and with so much lubrication she moved easily in his tight nook before she exploded. Her bulge pumped him full of her own material creating a slurry of violet and blue that soon leaked down their thighs.  
==  
Vriska clenched the sheets underneath as she lay face down having to draw ragged lungfuls of air as Dualscar repeatedly pressed her into the bed. She wasn't complaining although it was the exactly opposite of having any control. Vriska didn't really have a good coherent moment to give it much consideration, however. Powerful hands gripped her sides, holding her slender hips level with his groin. Her knees hovered slightly above the bed, but her feet dug into the mattress for leverage. Only one hand was free to keep her head above water so-to-speak, her other occupied itself at her own bulge, letting it twist around her fingers as she rubbed it generously with her palm.

She was not afraid to vocalize just as before, but now with no hint of feinting the sentiments. She whined and moaned with full fervor, letting Dualscar know when it was good, or to go faster, harder, slower. He usually obliged her, but when it was in his interest he ignored her and did as he pleased as if to make sure Vriska knew who was really in charge.

Overall she didn't care. For some reason it was hotter when he didn't pay her any mind. After a while she didn't care to direct, hardly able to form the words to do so. It was almost all she could do just to bite down and take it as her mind started to swim. She heard more than felt the hard slap to her ass that caused her to arch her back a little more to grind against him more fully. Dualscar didn't have to move much, his bulge did most of the work from the inside, curling and filling and expanding her nook.

Vriska whimpered when her bulge twitched around her thumb, "Ah, i-it's time. Hope you don't give a fuck 'bout these sheets."

"Go on, s'what they're there for," He held Vriska tighter to him then, against his chest, wanting to feel the wave of her release as much as possible.

Her nook clenched first before the flow pushed from her, washing over Dualscar's bulge but without much further freedom. He'd plugged her fully and followed quickly in time, supplying the now swollen nook with even more material. She squirmed in his lap both with the sense of elation of climax with the discomfort of being filled so completely. So far they hadn't spilled a drop, even as he softened his hold of her and kissed her neck softly.  
==  
The exchange of return was of a completely different air. The crew now excitedly awaited the descendants, all abuzz with wanting to hear the transpired events. In full detail, of course. But no haughtiness, no nervousness surrounded the two as they passed each other once more across the plank. Their faces and bodies were weary, but with a strange, satisfied glow. They paused the moment before they reached the halfway point.

"The easy part's over," Eridan sighed quietly.

"Yeah, good luck," Vriska returned and touched his shoulder before continuing forward.

They'd only survived Round One.

**Author's Note:**

> I was super excited to get this prompt, so I'm glad I got you because Amporas/Serkets are MY JAM (and butter and toast)!! I'm a newbie with writing troll sex, so I hope it all made sense! (eep)
> 
> A lovely tumblr artist DREW ART OF MY FIC I CAN'T BELIEVE!!!!!! Please go check it out and give nice things. Yes. Precious.  
> http://twinksandboobs.tumblr.com/post/124552185053/the-fic-a-small-wager-is-wonderful-and-i-am
> 
> (Im just... REALLY sorry for how long it took me to put this link here. SO SO SORRY!!!)


End file.
